Naming Stars
by Unhealthily-Obsessed
Summary: Ron...actually doing his homework? Strangely enough, it works to his advantage. SlashYaoi (DMRW)


I know there isn't much detail, it's just something I put together fast. Hope you enjoy it anyways.   
  
"Why is he so determined to make my life a living hell?!" Harry yelled, looking to Ron for an answer.  
  
"You put his father in Azkaban, remember?" Ron replied, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh. Right," Harry said, smiling a bit at this and going back to his day as usual.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and got back to his homework, something that Hermione had been pressuring him to do for days. He had caught up on almost all of his work, with only half on a potion's assignment and a star chart to do, and with five hours to spare. Life was good.  
  
Once done with the potion's assignment, he got out his empty chart, finding that his mind was as blank as the chart itself. There were fifteen stars that needed naming, and Ron couldn't even remember one. He needed to find Hermione.  
  
"Harry, can I borrow the Marauder's Map?" he asked, looking up to see Harry's face glow.  
  
"I...uhh...lost it," Harry said, not meeting Ron's gaze.  
  
"Erm...right. Well then, can I borrow the invisibility cloak?" Ron said, yet again raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Sure, I'll go grab it for you," Harry replied, looking slightly relieved.  
  
Five minutes later, Ron was on his way up to the library. (He needed the cloak in case he was searching until after hours)  
  
He was disappointed, however, because Hermione was not in the library, nor in the room of requirement. She was not patrolling any hallway that Ron had gone by. Ron, starting to panic, decided on heading up to the Astronomy Tower to see if he could find somebody to help him.  
  
[Better put this on, lest there be a couple there angry at interruptions or witnesses] Ron thought, slipping on the invisibility cloak and quietly opening the door.  
  
It was there he saw his least-favourite person in the world, who also happened to be the most in touch with his senses (besides Harry, of course). Draco Malfoy whipped around, glaring at the "empty" doorway.  
  
"Who's there?!" he demanded, walking over to the door.  
  
Ron, who seemed to get over the shock of Malfoy catching him without catching him, jumped out of the way just in time, though jumping the wrong way. Draco slammed the door hard, and locked it with a bunch of complicated spells. Ron was petrified. Locked in the Astronomy Tower with his worst enemy. Shit. Ron shook slightly from the cold. He couldn't move his cloak. Yet, they had been standing there for five minutes in total silence, not moving an inch. He was cold. He needed to move. He wrapped his cloak around him tightly with the least amount of sound as possible, when Draco jumped at him, seeming to hear the rustle. The cloak fell off and a mask of shock, this time on Draco's face, jumped into play.  
  
"Weasley?" Draco said, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for help!" Ron replied, struggling under the oddly light boy. "Now please get off of me!"  
  
Draco, just noticing their position, blushed and jumped up quickly.  
  
"What do you need help with?" Draco asked, as if he were talking to a friend, not a complete and total enemy. Ron looked suspiciously at him and then slowly spoke.  
  
"Star chart."  
  
"I can help you with that, I'm rather good with the night sky," Draco said, staring expectedly at Ron, who retrieved it, eyebrow up for the third time that night. They spent only about five or ten minutes finishing the chart, in which Ron found he rather enjoyed Draco's company...not that he would admit it.   
  
After completing homework, Ron and Draco just chatted for a while on random subjects. Ron found out that Draco really didn't idolize his father. He didn't even like him.  
  
"But if you don't like your father, then why do you always give Harry a hard time?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Truthfully?" Draco asked, pausing to stare at Ron, and giving out a long sigh. "It's because I'm envious of him."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, puzzled. "You both have Quidditch, money, attention...what does he have that you don't?"  
  
Draco paused again, knowing that this was the right time to say what he so desperately needed to say.  
  
"He has you."  
  
Ron, slightly taken aback by this comment, stared at Draco in surprise. Draco Malfoy...homosexual? And having a crush on a Weasley? No, he must have misunderstood. He must have meant as a friend. He must've.  
  
However, before Ron could fully convince himself of this, Draco had claimed his mouth with his own, pressing hard. And just as quickly as it started, it had stopped. Draco was looking at Ron nervously, wondering how he would react.   
  
Ron, surprising even himself, gave a little laugh and practically jumped on Draco. He kissed him with a passion that burned deep inside of him, with a feeling that he never knew was there. He kissed him, and it was as if every inch of his being was being forced upon that kiss, as though he was trying to give all of himself to Draco through the connection of their mouths. He wanted to be Draco's possession.  
  
The moment dying down, they stopped and merely started at each other for a while. Ron smiled.   
  
"Let's do this again sometime," Ron said, standing up and walking to the door. It was still locked. "Can you..."  
  
Draco stood up and lifted the lock on the door. Pocketing his wand, he smiled at Ron.  
  
"Wednesday sound alright?" Draco asked, moving to stand in front of the much taller boy. "Let's say...7:00 in the owelry?"  
  
"Sounds great," Ron answered, bending slightly and giving Draco a soft kiss. "Until Wednesday then."  
  
Ron exited the tower with the cloak on, quickly making his way to the Gryffindor common room. Harry was still up, playing chess with Ginny.  
  
"Where have you been?" Harry asked, not looking up. "You're missing the strangest thing. I'm actually beating Ginny at chess!"  
  
"I'm letting him win," smiled Ginny, looking at Ron's dream-filled face. "Whoa, somebody got some action tonight."  
  
"How do you know!?" asked Ron, snapping out of his dream.  
  
"That's exactly the look Harry gets after him and I s-" Ginny stopped talking abruptly, realizing what she had just said. "s..sing?"  
  
Ron knew exactly what was going on, but looking at Harry and Ginny's worried faces, he found that he was really happy for them.  
  
"It's alright, I don't mind." said Ron, smiling. "Better Harry that some other creep that I don't know!"  
  
Harry, looking shocked and overjoyed, slumped his head down on the table in relief, wrecking the chess game in the process. Ginny hugged Ron and laughed.  
  
"I was getting so sick of lying to you!" Ginny almost shouted. "Thanks so much for understanding, big brother."  
  
That night, Ron had a very peaceful sleep, though almost moaning before he went to bed. Wednesday seemed too far away. 


End file.
